The Great Valley Search
by Corration
Summary: I do not own the Land Before Time! What would happen if Littlefoot never went back to rescue his friends when they decided to go with Cera in the first movie? Here's my view of it.
1. Separation

A gang of five dinosaur babies were venturing to a luscious place called the Great Valley. They had all been separated from their herds during the great earthquake. Now, as by fate, these babies traveled as a strange herd unknown to other dinosaurs at the time. Their leader, Littlefoot, was the only one that knew where the Great Valley was. He was a brown Apatosaurus referred to as a longneck. He had brownish red eyes and the skills of a leader. He had been wrong about the sharptooth. He thought that the sharptooth was gone because of his mother. The sharptooth had cost his mother's life and now, his only family members left were his grandparents. He wasn't sure where they were, but he would meet them in the Great Valley.

"You can't quit now. What if the Great Valley is over these rocks?"

He and his strange herd were climbing some rocks that led into a valley. His herd consisted of a green-eyed yellow Triceratops named Cera, a purple-eyed green Stegosaurus named Spike, a black-eyed brown Pteranodon named Petrie, and a blue-eyed green Saurolophus named Ducky.

"Though they were sore-stomped and tired, Littlefoot urged them on," said the narrator. "He'd never seen the Great Valley, but his heart told him they were close. Surely at the top, they would behold it."

The gang of five reached the top of the valley wall. The flying sand cleared up, and their eyes feast their eyes on this barren valley. It showed no life. Rocks were stacked along walls as slopes and the ground was hard as stone.

"This is your Great Valley?" asked Cera. "You're crazy. I'm leaving."

Cera turned around and took a couple steps.

"Cera, we have to keep following the bright circle."

"I'm taking the easy way."

Littlefoot ran in front of her, stopping her. He got in her face.

"It's the wrong way."

"Who said?"

"My mother."

"Then she was stupid too."

Littlefoot gasped for a second. Cera started walking around him. Littlefoot stopped her.

"Take it back."

"Never."

Littlefoot stepped forward a bit, backing Cera up.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

Littlefoot lowered his head and rammed Cera. Both of them fell down the cliff and tumbled down the rocky slopes. Spike, Ducky, and Petrie had witnessed the whole thing. Petrie nor Ducky were going to be a part of this, but Spike started walking towards the cliff's edge. He took a step forward, following Cera and Littlefoot. Ducky and Petrie saw this.

"Spike!" called Ducky, grabbing onto his tail.

"Spike, stop!" exclaimed Petrie, grabbing Spike's front leg.

It was too late. The rocks were too slippery, and the trio slid down into the valley. Petrie was grabbing Spike's eyelids and Ducky was grabbing his tail as they slid down to the bottom of the valley. They saw Littlefoot and Cera fighting.

"You!" Cera exclaimed as she charged at Littlefoot and knocked him back. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were behind a vertical rock plate, witnessing the fight.

"Let go off my leg!" yelled Cera.

Littlefoot threw her against the rock the trio was hiding behind. Cera quickly got up. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike decided it was best to move from the spot and moved to a standing rock plate. They were in front of it, in danger of getting hurt. Cera and Littlefoot were locked in a head-to-head battle, trying to push one another. Petrie and Ducky gasped and moved behind the boulder. Spike buried his head in the sand.

"Spike," said Ducky as Littlefoot and Cera smacked heads together.

Spike moved out of the way as Cera said, "Take that!"

Littlefoot was grabbed by the tail, and his back was slammed against the rock Petrie, Spike, and Ducky hid behind. Cera let go of Littlefoot. He got up and started walking away with back pains. Cera ran up to the rock she slammed Littlefoot in just now and jumped off it, ramming the limping Littlefoot down. Cera looked down at him and started to walk away.

"Huh!"

She started walking away proudly. Littlefoot just stared at her with glossy eyes. With angry, he jumped up.

"Go on! Go the wrong way. We never wanted you with us anyway."

He started walking towards the opposite direction. Ducky and the others walked up to the spot where their friends parted ways. Littlefoot was at the bottom of a rocky slope as Cera walked along the flat surface.

"Come on. We have to keep going."

Littlefoot took the first steps up the slope. His friends noticed that the path Cera was taking was much easier. Littlefoot looked back.

"Come on."

Littlefoot looked down as his friends did not follow him. He saw Ducky was sitting on a small rock and Petrie was on all fours, exhausted. Spike had already made his decision and followed Cera.

"Cera's way is easier," said Ducky.

"I think so, too."

Littlefoot narrowed his eyes angrily at them and looked ahead of him. He continued to walk up the slippery slope. Petrie scrambled up the slope, calling him to come back.

"Oh, Flathead, wait! Ohh! Aah! Ow! No be angry!"

He perched himself on a small rock that begin to roll back. Before it completely did, he yelled, "Wait!"

The small rock tumbled down and he fell next to Ducky. Ducky was on her feet and looked at Cera and Spike, who were a distance from them now.

"Cera, wait for us!" yelled Ducky as she ran to them. "We're coming with you, Cera! Cera, Spike, wait!"

These friends that Littlefoot had befriended had abandoned him. They were sure that they were safe with Cera. Oh, how wrong they were. For Littlefoot would not go back. He would find the Great Valley on his own. They had never truly recognized him as a leader. He was always the navigator, and now, they were lost. Littlefoot didn't care. He would find the Great Valley without them.


	2. Haunting Thoughts

Littlefoot pressed onward. He was still mad at what his so-called friends did to him. However, he felt he needed to go back. He had reached the top of the slop and looked down at the valley. He saw the group before they disappeared from his eyes. He did not see the danger ahead of him. He turned around and continued to follow the path his mother had told him. He walked of the valley top and walked down the flat path that led to the bottom outskirts of the valley.

Maybe I should go back. But why? They did abandon me. But Cera is clueless on where to go. They seemed fine, but I didn't look up ahead. I think they'll be fine, but they don't know the way. I-

He didn't finish his thought. He slipped on the path and slid down to the bottom. He got up and looked around. He decided to go back. He tried to walk up the path he slid down on, but it was too slippery for him. He had to try though. He tried climbing up it three times. He failed each time. As he tried again, he heard a roar. He looked to his left and saw a sharptooth a hundred yards away from him. It wasn't the one that killed his mother. He yelled and started to run away. The grayish beast gave chase.

Dang! Another sharptooth. I need to lose it. Let's see. Hard ground. Hard ground. Hard ground. Wait. There's a cave up ahead. Plus, he's too big to enter it. Just my luck.

A cave was an entrance to another valley. It was probably the same valley he fought Cera in. He ran full throttle towards it. The sharptooth was closing in. It lowered its head to munch on his snack, but Littlefoot made it into the cave. The beast slammed its head against the rock wall. The impact caused rocks from the cave's ceiling to break apart and block the entrance. Littlefoot had made it pass the falling rocks. He stopped to catch his breath. He looked back. There was no way to retrace his steps to the spot where his friends abandoned him. Hopefully the cave would have an exit that led to that spot. Littlefoot walked along the cool ground of the slightly darkened cave.

Okay. I'm in a cave. Now, I don't know anything about it. Mother said that caves were dangerous. You never know what dangers are hiding along the rocks of it. I have to be on my toes. No danger there. No danger over there.

Littlefoot continued to walk on. It didn't take long for his thoughts to remember his friends.

I wonder if they are okay. Even though they left me, I still worry about them. With Cera, they probably are in danger. Oh, that Cera! She called my mother stupid. My mother was not stupid, threehorn. She saved your life!

His worries about the others turned into anger towards Cera and bitterness towards the others.

She saved your life, stubborn fool! And my so-called friends went with her. Why did I ever consider about going back to them? I'm kind of glad for that sharptooth. I hope Cera gets what she deserves.

He sighed.

Probably I should go back. Even though they abandoned me, I worry. If I'm a true leader, I would go back. Oh, but where to start? I'm in an unknown cave. Well, I better find an exit soon.

Littlefoot continued his walk. The cave had stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. The ground refreshed his feet with every step. The scattered bluish boulders gave villains perfect hiding places. Roaring water echoed throughout the cave very faintly.

Is that water? If I find water, it could lead me out of this cave.

Littlefoot ran to where he heard the water. The roars of the water got louder and louder. He stopped and saw a big body of water. A waterfall was pouring down through the cave's ceiling. The water traveled from the large body of water, forming a small river. The river appeared to lead out of the cave. Littlefoot followed the river out of the cave. There were some stones that acted like stairs that connected the cave to the lowered ground. He hopped down the stones and touched the flat ground. The river continued flowing down next to him. He looked around.

Where am I? It looks like I'm far from the spot where Cera and I fought. That punk Cera. My back hurts because of her. Well, there's no turning back. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm at a lost. I don't even think I can go back to my friends. My best choice is to follow the river. Water always leads to green food. Hopefully, I'll find some. I'm starving.

Littlefoot followed the river, unaware of the screams of death.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot had followed the dying river down to a group of trees near the water's edge. These trees had most of the leaves eaten off. Some shrubs had some leaves on them. He walked up to a shrub and saw that those leaves were fresh. He smiled and munched on them. As he did, he began to think about his mother.<p>

Mother, why did you have to die? I miss you. Mother, I've been listening to you. Those dreams I have about you. You always tell me that I must reach the Great Valley. I know what you mean when you said you'll be with me, even if I couldn't see you. Though you're gone, I'm happy that you never truly left.

The sun was setting down on this day. Littlefoot looked around and slept behind some dried bushes. He lied down and closed his eyes. He was tired after this horrible day. He had fought Cera, she had beaten him, she and the others had left him, he was chased by a sharptooth, he was trapped in a cave, the river was drying up, and he was now alone.

He began to dream. It was a horrid nightmare. Ducky and Spike got separated from Cera. Somehow, they found themselves on a sinking stone. Ducky and Spike couldn't do anything. They were consumed by the river of lava. Petrie had fallen in a tar pit. He would have gotten out of it if he could fly. He tried to get out, but all efforts were futile. He drowned in the tar pit. Cera was in a cave with a herd of angry Pachycephalosauruses. They had targeted her and eventually surrounded her. They lowered their heads and charged at Cera. Cera received enough traumas to knock her out. She lied there in a coma, never to wake up again.

Littlefoot woke up from the nightmare. He panted heavily and looked around. His friends were not around.

The dream… It seemed so…real. What if that happened to them? I should've stopped them. I'm such a horrible leader. A leader should always go back, and I failed that part.

Littlefoot rested his head on the floor. There was nothing he could do. Going forward was the only option. He sighed and closed his eyes. Hopefully, he would find the Great Valley before he met a gruesome fate.


	3. The Parent

The sun rose high into the sky that morning. A cool breeze brushed against the longneck as he walked across the open plains of sand. He had started walking at the first sign of dawn. He was determined to reach the Great Valley. All of his so-called friends were dead to him. He was all alone, ready to brace himself for any obstacle in the way.

If it's a gap, go around it. If it's a cave, go through it. If it's an earthshake, try not to fall. If it's fire water, avoid it. If it's a sharptooth, run.

He looked around and noticed something about a mile from him. A group of longnecks were walking across the plains in front of him. He had never seen a complete herd of longnecks, other than his herd of four before his mother died. There were about twenty adult longnecks. Littlefoot smiled. Probably they could help him. He rushed over to them. He would not be alone anymore.

A longneck stopped and grabbed the attention of the leader. The pale yellow longneck that was of old age stopped and faced her right. The other longnecks stopped and did the same.

"Is that a child?" wondered one of the younger adult longnecks.

The old longneck, their leader, squinted her eyes to see. She opened them when she realized the truth.

"It is a child."

"What's a child doing out here alone?" asked a pale yellow male.

Littlefoot caught up with the longnecks. He stopped in front of their leader. The female longneck lowered her neck.

"What are you doing out here? This is no place for a child to be alone."

"I know. My grandparents and I separated when that big earthshake happened."

"Where are your mother and father?"

Littlefoot looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I see."

The leader raised her neck.

"A child mustn't travel alone in such a dangerous place. I welcome you to the herd. By the way, what is your name?"

"Littlefoot."

"Well then, Littlefoot, travel with us."

"Are you going to the Great Valley?"

The leader resumed on the path she was following. The longnecks followed her. Littlefoot walked next her, waiting for an answer.

"We are a migrating herd. We travel to lands of luscious green foods. We don't stay for very long though. Everything changes, so we mustn't get attached to a place for so long."

"A migrating herd? What's that?"

The leader did not respond. He sighed.

* * *

><p>Night had come. The herd of longnecks found a place to stay. It was out in the open. There was no shade. As a small group, they were defenseless, but a herd that size frightened the biggest of predators. Littlefoot had slept in the middle of the herd, alone. The leader and some of the longnecks were discussing on who would watch over him.<p>

"There's something about the boy," said the leader.

"But who will take care of him?" asked a male longneck.

"He looks up to you," said a female longneck.

"Yes," said the leader, "but I can't take care of him. Leading the herd and raising a child is too hard for me, especially when age is against me."

"Then who will?" asked a pale yellow longneck.

"I will."

The voice came from outside of the group. The longnecks turned around to see a gray bluish longneck standing in front of them. She had hazel eyes and a scar on her tail. The leader smiled.

"Denise," breathed the male.

"Denise, I'm afraid that you are not suitable in watching the child," said the leader. "You just lost your own to the earthshake."

"Please."

"Very well," said the leader. "You are in care of the child until further notice."

The longnecks and their leader ended the meeting and went to bed. Denise walked over to Littlefoot and lied down next to him. She looked at the sleeping boy and smiled. She lowered her head to the ground to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>"So, you are my foster mother?"<p>

It was morning when Denise explained what happened last night. He was shocked that they decided for him, but he was kind of glad it was someone who reminded him of his mother. Denise nodded.

"That's right. They decided I would take care of you for the time being. You said you're grandparents are still alive."

"Yes. I think they went to the Great Valley."

"The Great Valley?"

"Yes. Mother told me it was a wonderful place filled with green food. We were traveling there to live there."

"Our herd does not live in one place. We are a migrating herd. We travel to different places across the land, stopping only to rest."

"Why?"

"Because that's what our leader wants."

"Why though?"

"Because it has always been like that. For several cold times, we did once live in a place that was much like the Great Valley you are traveling to. Then something terrible happened. Sky water fell down for several bright circles. Our land became very wet, and strange creatures were coming to our land through the water. Then smaller creatures made their homes in our green food. We had to leave and find another place to live in. However, our leader was so devastated that she decided to travel the land. She just didn't want to get attached to a home that would probably change."

"I understand."

"But don't worry, Littlefoot. Eventually, we'll find the Great Valley. Then you'll be reunited with your grandparents. For now, why don't you make friends? We have some kids your age."

Littlefoot smiled. He brushed his head against Denise's leg. She smiled. Even though it wasn't her true son, Littlefoot was her son.


	4. New Friends

The herd stopped at a river filled with water. It was murky, but they were thirsty. Besides, they didn't know if there would be water up ahead. The leader decided to rest for a while. The longnecks relaxed. Littlefoot looked at Denise.

"Denise, is it alright to play?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't go too far."

He smiled and walked away from Denise, trying to find the other kids. Denise smiled. A mother next to her looked over at her.

"Denise, are you okay? I mean the incident a few bright circles ago…"

"Don't worry, Penny. I'm fine."

Littlefoot walked through the herd, scanning for the other kids. After walking for a minute, he found them. They were playing tag a little away from the herd. Littlefoot smiled and ran over to meet the kids. There were five of them. There was a dark pinkish longneck with blue eyes. There was a light brownish male with green eyes. An amber-eyed male with pale yellow scales stood next to a brown-eyed female with grayish blue scales. The green-scaled female with hazel eyes stood nearest to Littlefoot. They looked at Littlefoot. The green-eyed male approached him.

"Who are you?"

"Hi. My name is Littlefoot."

"I know you," said the blue-eyed female. "You are that longneck who was traveling alone."

"Why were you alone?" asked the brown-eyed female.

"I was traveling to the Great Valley. I was separate from my grandparents during the big earthshake. My name is Littlefoot."

"Littlefoot?" wondered the amber-eyed male. "My name's Fred."

"I'm Chris," said the green-eyed male.

"My name's Savannah," said the brown-eyed female.

"I'm Claire," said the longneck with hazel eyes.

"I'm Ali," said the dark pinkish longneck.

"You want to play tag with us?" asked Fred. "We were just going to start. Ali's it."

"Um, I'm sorry to ask this, but what is tag?"

"Haven't you ever played?" asked Chris.

"No. I was the only kid of my herd."

"Okay," said Claire. "The dinosaur who's it chases the others that are not it. If the it dinosaur touches you, you are it."

"Sounds like fun."

"Okay. Let's start."

The longnecks ran away from Ali, laughing as they did. She grinned and began to run. There were no trees, so the longnecks had no place to hide. She looked at all the baby longnecks and targeted Littlefoot. He knew she had selected him and ran away. She followed him. He ran near the river's edge. Ali stopped and smiled. She had him cornered. She jumped at him. Littlefoot jumped to the side. She missed him and fell into the water. He laughed, but soon stopped. Ali was in the fast currents of the river. She was being swept away. The other longnecks ran up next to Littlefoot and saw the horror.

"You guys go get the adults," said Littlefoot. "I'll make sure where Ali is at."

The longnecks were too shocked to follow Littlefoot's orders. He left running down the river. After a few seconds, the longnecks snapped out of it and ran back to the herd to get some help.

Littlefoot saw Ali. She was doing her best to keep afloat. He looked up ahead and saw some stepping stones in the river that went across the river. He sped up pass Ali and hopped onto the stones. He leapt to the third stone and lowered his tail.

"Ali! Bite my tail!"

She obeyed and grabbed his tail with her mouth. She tightened her mouth, causing Littlefoot pain. He did not care. He needed to make sure Ali was safe. Unfortunately, Littlefoot lost his grip on the stone and slid down into the water. He managed to grab the opposite end of the rock with his front legs. He looked around. There was no way he would survive. This was most likely it for him.

Something stepped into the water. The baby longnecks were picked up by a bigger longneck. She put them on her back. Littlefoot and Ali gasped for breath. The longneck walked out of the river and returned to the worried herd. Littlefoot looked at who saved them.

"Denise," he breathed.

She grabbed them with her mouth and lowered them to the ground. The longnecks and their kids surrounded them.

"Littlefoot, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

He looked over at Ali, who was still catching her breath.

"Ali, are you alright?"

She caught her breath and faced him.

"Yeah. Thank you, Littlefoot."

Ali's pale yellow-scaled mother walked up to her.

"Ali!"

"Mother!"

Ali ran up to her mother's leg and rubbed her head against it.

"I was so scared, but Littlefoot saved me."

"But I fell into the water."

Ali faced Littlefoot.

"But what if you hadn't done what you did? I would be further away."

Ali walked up to Littlefoot. Littlefoot figured she was right and returned her smile.

"What happened?" asked the leader.

She lowered her head at Littlefoot.

"Well, um, we were playing tag. Ali and I were near the river. She jumped at me, trying to tag me, but she missed. I told the others to get help. I ran down the river and hopped onto some stones. Ali grabbed my tail, but I slipped. I managed to hold onto the rock, but I was losing my grip. Denise saved both of us."

The leader looked up at Denise. She smiled at her. The leader then looked down at Littlefoot.

"Well, young one, you displayed bravery and leadership today, though you made mistakes any child would make."

The praise Littlefoot felt turned into disappointment. What the leader had just told him reminded him of abandoning Cera and the others. He looked down. The leader was confused why he looked so glum.

"What is it, young one? This is a day of joy."

"The herd I was traveling with. It's just…painful."

The leader wanted to ask more, but Denise stopped her.

"Littlefoot, why don't we go rest? You must be tired."

Denise picked up her foster son and placed him on her back. He yawned and laid down and went to sleep. The longnecks continued their walk to parts unknown.


	5. Whispering Winds

"My dear sweet Littlefoot. You must go to the Great Valley."

"But Mother, I think I found a home."

"You must go to the Great Valley. It is your true home."

"Why Mother?"

"You must go," the voice said in a dying echo.

"Mother, don't leave me."

He didn't hear a respond.

"Mother, please don't go."

Littlefoot woke up from the dream. The first rays of sunlight shined down upon him and the herd. They had stopped in the middle of what was considered a wasteland. The naked ground was cracked due to erosions. Mountains were off in the distance, and they were the only sign of life. Littlefoot lifted his head up and looked to his right. His foster mother was still sleeping. He sighed and rested his head on the ground.

These weird dreams. Mother, do you really want me to go to the Great Valley.

Denise opened her eyes and lifted her head. She looked down at Littlefoot and gently rubbed his head. He returned the affection. Denise stood up, and he followed. Three quarters of the herd had already woken up, including the leader.

"Another day of walking," grumbled Littlefoot. "Denise, when will we take a long rest?"

"Well, we must keep walking to where there is plenty of green food. Only then we can rest for a few days."

"When do you think we'll get there?"

Littlefoot and Denise started walking towards the gathering longnecks.

"Soon, I hope. The Old One said we are very close."

The leader, known as the Old One, was a longneck Littlefoot didn't fully appreciate. She always wanted to walk and get away from beautiful places. Her so-called fear of change was ridiculous. Everything changes, and you couldn't escape it. He only respected the Old One to not upset the other longnecks.

"Oh. Okay."

They had merged with the other longnecks in the group. By now, everyone was awake. The Old One looked at her herd as they awaited for her to talk.

"Good. Everyone's awake. We will continue our walk. If anyone spots food or water, you must alert the others. With that, let's resume the path."

Littlefoot sighed. It was the same instructions he heard yesterday, but they were worded differently. The herd began to move, following the Old One. Littlefoot and Denise began to walk. As Littlefoot walked, he began to hear a faint voice.

"Littlefoot. Littlefoot. Do you remember the way to the Great Valley?"

Mother?

"Littlefoot. You must reach the Great Valley for your safety. Your grandparents are there. They worry about you. You must reach them."

Littlefoot looked from side to side. The voice faded away. He looked up at Denise. She was facing forward. He sighed and looked forward.

"Littlefoot, you must find the Great Valley."

The wind carried the voice to Littlefoot and quickly carried it away from him. He was sure it was his mother trying to get through to him. He knew even after her death, his mother still protected him. She wanted nothing more than his safety. Even though he was in a herd of monstrous lizards, the Mysterious Beyond was a dangerous place.

"Find the Great Valley."

He had sacrificed and gained so much in the search for the Great Valley. He had met a threehorn and befriended it. He had lost his mother and separated from his grandparents. He had befriended different kinds of dinosaurs. He had lost his leadership. His friends left him and were most likely dead. After remembering all the struggles he had endured, he had to find the Great Valley. He smiled as the wind brushed against him.

"Hi Littlefoot."

Littlefoot looked to his left to see Ali. She and her mother were walking next to them. Ali came up to Littlefoot.

"I want to thank you again for saving me."

"It's alright, Ali. I'm just glad you are okay."

Ali smiled and shyly looked at Littlefoot. Littlefoot was taken by the way she smiled and smiled back.

"So, Littlefoot. I've been meaning to ask where you're from."

"Oh. My family was traveling to the Great Valley. I do not know my own birth place or know if it's still there. The home I might have been born in is most likely not there anymore. All I remember is riding on my mother's back for a long time until it was safe for me to walk."

"So you come from a migrating herd too?"

"Probably, but I think we were just going to the Great Valley."

"What is that place?"

"Mother described it as a place filled with plenty of green food and water. It could protect us from any sharptooth. Mother wanted to go there to keep me safe."

"Your mother sounds caring."

"She was," Littlefoot replied in a sadden expression.

He looked down. Ali walked next to him so that she stood only inches from him.

"Littlefoot, what's wrong?"

Littlefoot raised his head and looked at Ali with a sadden face. She understood.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

Ali decided to find something else to talk about.

"Littlefoot, have you ever seen sky colors?"

"Sky colors? What are those?"

"Sky colors are beautiful colors in the sky."

As Ali continued to explain rainbows to Littlefoot, he heard the whisper again.

"Littlefoot, find the Great Valley. It's your home."

Littlefoot managed to hear it as he heard Ali speak.

"When I see them, I know that sky water had stopped."

"Amazing."

The herd continued to walk across for many miles. Ali grew weary of walking that her mother had to carry her on her back. Littlefoot, being male, walked fifteen more miles until he grew tired. Denise put him on her back. He didn't sleep though. He saw what was up ahead. There was no sign of food, but the sun was going to set soon. He rested his head down and slept.

* * *

><p>"Littlefoot, go to the Great Valley. They are waiting for you."<p>

Littlefoot and his mother stood on white, empty space. His mother, a grayish blue longneck with bluish eyes, looked at her son that reminded her of her husband.

"Who?"

"Though I may be gone, your grandparents are still alive."

"So they made it?"

"You must go to them. They are in your new home, my dear sweet Littlefoot."

"But how will I find the Great Valley? I'm far from it and the smoking mountains."

"Trust your heart. It will guide you."

A bright light blinded Littlefoot.

"Mother? Mother!"

"Follow your heart," she said in a fading voice.

Littlefoot's eyes sprung open. He stood up. The herd had stopped in a dried area with a river next to them. The river was calmer than the one he had saved Ali from. He decided to go get some water. He walked over to the water, passing Ali and her friends. The river was only two feet deep and ten feet wide. He lowered his head to take a drink. He lifted his head and looked at the starry sky. A shooting star ran across it. He was amazed by the sight.

"Wow. A flying bright spec."

"Littlefoot."

He turned around and saw Ali and her friends.

"Oh, hi everyone. Did I wake you?"

"Ali did," said Chris.

Ali turned her head at Chris and sent him a glare to shut up. She turned back towards Littlefoot with a softer expression.

"I saw you leave, and I was worried."

"Why?"

"It's because I think you're leaving us. You keep on talking about the Great Valley, like if you want to go there."

"Littlefoot won't go there," said Fred. "He'll be here with us."

Littlefoot did not say anything for several seconds. He finally spoke.

"I must get there."

The longnecks gasped. Chris walked up to him.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed."

"But I must. It was my mother's last wish. Besides, I think my grandparents are there."

"But it's too dangerous," said Claire. "The Mysterious Beyond holds many terrifying beasts. Who knows what you will see."

"I have to try. I already gave up so much to just quit."

"But-"

Ali didn't have much to say as the ground trembled underneath them. They screamed and started running back to the herd, which was half a mile away. They didn't get to the waking and panicking herd because a huge crack divided them. The gap expanded for miles in both directions. It was too fast for the babies to beat. Littlefoot commanded them to follow him as the crack widened itself towards them. They ran across the shallow river. The gap stopped in the middle of the river, consuming the water. The earthquake stopped. Littlefoot and the others walked to the edge of the crack and looked down it. It seemed to go on for about a mile down. Littlefoot looked across it. The herd was looking around, panicking.

"Denise!" yelled Littlefoot.

Denise and the others followed the voice and saw their future on the other side of the gap.

"Oh, Littlefoot," said Denise. "Thank goodness you are all okay."

"What should we do?"

"Don't panic. We will see if we can get across."

"That's right," said Ali's mother. "Don't move. We will go along ti and see if there is another path."

"Alright," said the Old One. "Let's go, longnecks."

They started to walk up north, along the gap. Littlefoot sighed. Ali and the others plotted themselves down.

"I guess we just wait," said Savannah.

"It's too dangerous to wait," said Littlefoot. "We'll meet them halfway."

"You're going to get yourself killed," said Fred.

"Either way we get killed. If we wait here, a sharptooth might come. The sooner we are to the herd, the safer we are."

The other longnecks processed the information.

"Good point," said Fred.

The other longnecks agreed. Leaderless, they started walking along the gap, hoping to reunite with their herd.


	6. Chris's Complaint

The group of longnecks walked along the huge gap in the ground. The only way to truly be safe was to get back with their herd. If they waited, they were easy prey for sharpteeth. They walked along the hot ground. They had been walking for the rest of that night. The earthquake happened a couple of hours before sunrise.

"C'mon," encouraged Littlefoot. "I see some green food up ahead."

The longnecks looked ahead and saw he was right. The trees were only a few miles away. Their smiles got bigger as they got closer. They finally reached the small trees. Most of the trees had fallen through the hole in the Earth, but a few reachable ones survived. There was a small creek next to the trees, but the water was drained out. The longnecks ran towards the trees as Littlefoot continued to walk patiently. He reached the gang as they act greedily. It looked like they hadn't eaten anything decent for a couple of days, which was true. They were forced to eat twigs and dried up leaves. Littlefoot found a small plant to eat off of. The taste of semi-moist green food made his mouth jump for joy. He continued to enjoy his food.

So strategy. Let's see. I got a few longnecks that couldn't even fight a teenaged sharptooth. Well, think of it as five other mes. Wait. Scratch that. If we are ever going to survive, we have to use our heads. Not in the physical sense. I got Ali who is caring and quick. I got Chris…I mean Fred… Gosh. I don't know what any of the other longnecks are capable of. I guess I'll see what their strengths and weaknesses along the way.

Littlefoot swallowed the pale of leaves in his mouth. He looked around. Everyone was still eating. He smiled.

Could I lead them? Cera and the others died. I guess I have to. Even though they have been walking in the Mysterious Beyond, I am pretty sure none have been alone like I was. I am not sure if we can find the others, but if we resume the path I was on before I met them, we could reach the Great Valley. The only problem is would they follow me?

Littlefoot walked to the river's edge. He lied down and sighed. He noticed there was a little bit of water. He got up and carefully walked into the empty river. He felt the ground. Ali walked up to him. She stood next to the river's bank.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up.

"See those water puddles? There might be some water underground."

She looked at him as he was crazy. She never had heard of such a thing. She watched with curiosity. Littlefoot found a soft spot and pressed it down heavily. Soon, water covered his a little of his foot. Ali looked at him with wide eyes. He looked at her.

"You want some?"

Ali walked down and stood next to him. She smiled at him and lowered her neck to get some water. She lifted it when she got her fill.

"It's so refreshing."

Littlefoot took a drink. He lifted his neck.

"You are right. I'll get the others. You can have some more."

"Littlefoot, how did you know?"

"How did you think I survived when I was on my own?"

Ali smiled. Littlefoot walked over to get the others.

"Hey guys. If you want water, there is some water. Ali is there."

Claire heard Littlefoot and walked to him.

"How is it possible? It is dried."

"Just trust me."

She decided to go to the river. Fred and Savannah were already there. Chris walked up next to Claire. Ali looked at them.

"Littlefoot found water."

They walked over to the group. Savannah moved away from the water and allowed Claire to get some. Claire lowered her head and took a drink. She was amazed by how fresh it tasted even though it came from the ground.

"This is good."

Ali looked around and saw that Littlefoot had not returned. She walked out of the dried waterway and walked into the small forest. She looked around and saw him. He was eating some more leaves. She sighed in relief and walked up to him.

"There you are. You had me worried."

Littlefoot lifted his eyes and saw Ali coming towards him. He swallowed the leaves in his mouth.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine."

Ali now stood right beside him.

"Everyone's at the waterhole you dug out."

"Okay. The sun is still high in the sky. Let's meet with the others and head out."

Ali followed Littlefoot to the river. They saw the others talking amongst themselves. Chris looked up at Littlefoot.

"I suggest we stay here until our parents get us."

"We can't."

"Yes, we can," said Fred. "We won't starve."

"But we will become dinner if we stay here. Sharpteeth have sensitive noses. They will pick up the scent of water, and then, they will come after us."

"You know we could have just gone out with water," said Chris.

"I highly doubt that. Besides, we are not sure if the herd's path is passable. They are way bigger than us. What if there was a cave-in that we can only fit it? Though we are smaller and weaker, we can get through spots bigger dinosaurs can't."

"I agree with Littlefoot," said Ali. "As he said, the faster we get to the herd, the safer we will be."

The others nodded. Littlefoot led them out of the small forest.

"A good thing never lasts," sighed Savannah.

Chris grumbled to himself.

Why are we following him? He's just asserting himself. Sure, he has been alone in the Mysterious Beyond longer than us, but that doesn't mean he's wiser than us. He's like us. He's a kid. I'll talk to the others tonight.

* * *

><p>Night approached. The gang rested in a large footprint that belonged to a terrifying beast. Chris volunteered to stay up for the second watch. Littlefoot had first watch. He agreed. As everyone slept, Littlefoot looked at the stars.<p>

Mother, I haven't heard your whispers. Am I right? Am I on my way to the Great Valley? I don't know where I am, but I have to get onto the path I was walking on before that sharptooth attacked. You want me to go to the Great Valley for safety, and if I was a parent, I would do the same.

He yawned. His shift was almost over. He was getting tired. He hadn't had a good sleep since he and the others separated from the herd. He walked over to Chris and woke him up. He was about to complain when he remembered he volunteered to watch guard. He got up and nodded. Littlefoot yawned again and lied down to go to sleep. Chris walked away from him, looking back to make sure he was asleep. When Littlefoot was finally asleep, Chris walked up to every longneck except Littlefoot. Ali was the last dinosaur he woke up.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"C'mon. We're having a meeting."

She stood up and followed Chris. The others were huddled around together in the open, a few yards away from where they slept. Chris stood in the middle of them.

"Okay. So this Littlefoot?"

"What about him?" asked Ali.

"He's becoming bossy, like we don't know anything."

"He's just leading us to our parents."

"I never picked him to be the leader. None of us did. If he gets his way, he might lead us away from our herd and to the Great Valley."

"The place he talked about?" wondered Savannah.

"Yeah," said Fred. "He might lead us there and not to our herd."

"You also agreed with Chris?" questioned Ali.

"Of course. Littlefoot is smart and might confuse us to follow him, no matter where he goes."

"True," said Savannah.

"But we have to stick together," said Claire.

"And we will," said Chris. "We will separate when he screws up or if he leads us somewhere else."

"Okay," said Fred.

"I agree," said Savannah.

"Me too," said Claire.

They waited for Ali to respond. She didn't. Claire walked up to her.

"Don't you agree with us?"

"No. Littlefoot is the best chance we got here. He gave us food and water."

"Ali's right," said Claire. "I wouldn't have survived if I didn't get some water soon."

"He does know his way," said Savannah. "He's very resourceful."

"But he's tricking you," said Chris.

"I will not here another word," said Ali.

She started walking away.

"You're only backing him up because you like him," said Fred.

Ali stopped and turned around.

"I do like him, but I think he's our only chance of survival we have."

Ali continued walking. Soon, the others decided to get some rest. Chris narrowed his eyes and huffed. If Ali didn't agree, some of the others might not also agree. There was only one other option. He needed to prove his dominance.


	7. Split

Littlefoot woke up to find that Chris had fallen asleep. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. Some guard Chris was. Lucky for them a sharptooth didn't eat them. He looked at the sun. It was about midmorning, judging by the sun's position. He walked out of the footprint and stretched. Today was another fun-filled day of walking. He looked at the path up ahead and saw something disturbing. A few miles away was a canyon. The canyon gave two distinct paths. Not only that, but the crack seemed to cut through the valley. The only question was that which path had the most effect on. He sighed.

Probably there might be some clues.

"Littlefoot?"

He looked back and saw Ali. She was walking to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey Ali," he replied. "You're the first one to wake up?"

She glimpsed back and faced him.

"Yeah. Looks like Chris is the most tired. Did you tell him to sleep?"

"Um…yes," he lied.

"How sweet."

He smiled. He looked up ahead and remembered the dilemma.

"Ali, see that canyon. We need to pass it, but I think the path divides itself. It also looks like the gap cuts through the canyon. Now, I just need to know which way."

"Well, we need to get closer to know."

"Oh. So, have you've always been like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"A leader."

"You think I'm a leader?"

Ali nodded.

"You're smart and very resourceful."

"I'm no leader. The herd I was with. They were following me, but Cera decided I was wrong and went another way. The others followed her because her path was easier."

He looked down.

"I should've never let them go."

"I know it's hard for you, but you must not always be in the past."

"But it was my fault."

"It is not your fault, Littlefoot. We all make mistakes. We're only at fault if we don't accept those mistakes."

Littlefoot thought about what Ali had said. It wasn't his fault, but he felt guilty towards it. He could have stopped them, but he was so angry.

"I guess so."

Ali rubbed her cheek against Littlefoot's head. His eyes widened.

"It'll be okay," said Ali in a comforting voice.

Littlefoot looked at the place they slept in. The others were waking up, even Chris. Ali stood up straight. They walked out of the footprint either clumsily or sleepily. They met Ali and Littlefoot.

"So what's the plan?" asked Savannah.

"The opening goes through the canyon. We need to go through it."

"Fair enough," said Fred.

The longnecks began to walk towards the canyon. They marched under the hot sun. No wind cooled them, but Littlefoot felt happy there was no wind. With all this heat, it could have blown hot air at them. The gang walked and walked. Fred stuck out of tongue to cool off.

"Boy, it's hot."

"No kidding," said Chris. "This damn heat is getting to me."

Littlefoot overheard what Chris said. He had never heard of that word. The way Chris said it was negatively, so it could be a word that could hurt someone's feelings. He had to keep that in mind.

"So how far are we?" asked Claire.

"Not that far," said Ali. "The cliffs are getting bigger."

The gang made it to the canyon. As Littlefoot said, there were two paths leading into the canyon. Littlefoot noticed along the way the gap was curving a tiny bit. He figured the path further away from the gap, the right way, would lead them safely to the herd.

"We should go right."

He started to walk. Ali followed him closely. As if sensing the others not following, he turned around. The others stood firmly. Chris approached Littlefoot.

"You're leading us away from the path."

"But this is the right path."

"I highly doubt that."

"It is. The gap goes right through the canyon."

"But that doesn't mean the path is destroyed. Don't be stupid."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. We found food and water. We could've used the bushes to hide from sharptooth. We should have waited for the herd there, but you're a stubborn fool on the hopes of finding your imaginary place called the Great Valley."

"It is not imaginary!"

"Then how do you know it's real?" questioned Littlefoot.

He stood speechless. Chris walked away, taking the left path. Littlefoot ran up in front of him.

"Out of my way."

"But you're going the wrong way."

"You're stupid, Littlefoot. I guessed it was passed down from your mother and father."

Anger took control of Littlefoot. He rammed Chris back a few feet. Chris got up and smirked.

"Oh, a fight? You're on."

As Littlefoot charged at him, Chris turned around. He whipped Littlefoot's head with his tail. Littlefoot was taken by this. He moved back as Chris rammed him against the rocky wall. The pain entered the same spot where it entered last time when Cera slammed his back against a rock. He fell to the ground, but he wasn't down. He wrapped his tail around Chris's right front leg and pulled on it, causing him to trip and fall. Littlefoot got up before Chris did and was about to kick him when he felt a tail sneakily wrapped around his leg. Chris pulled Littlefoot down the same time he got up. He kicked Littlefoot's belly. Littlefoot formed tears. Chris was about to kick him when Ali rammed him down. The longnecks looked as Ali lowered her head down at Littlefoot.

"Are you okay?"

"Ali," said Chris. "It's not your fight."

"But this fight is over," she responded, still looking at Liittlefoot.

Littlefoot blinked a couple of times to stop the tears from escaping.

"It's okay, Chris," said Fred. "It's over."

"Yeah," he breathed. "C'mon gang. Let's take the right path."

Chris, Fred, and Savannah took the left path. Claire stopped and confronted Ali.

"Ali, aren't you coming with us?"

"No."

"But Ali, we need to return to the herd."

"But Littlefoot knows the way."

"Yeah, only to the Great Valley. Chris is right. His only goal is to reach the Great Valley. He doesn't care if we get back with the herd."

Claire started to walk away. Littlefoot lifted his neck.

"You're wrong. I do care if you guys get back with your herd, but if the path leads to a safer place to wait, the Great Valley is the answer."

He lowered his neck down. Ali looked at him. She now understood why he was in search of the Great Valley. Not only was it safe, but it would be safer to live in than to wander about in search for the herd. Ali faced Claire.

"I'm sorry Claire."

Claire said nothing else and ran to catch up with the others. Littlefoot got up and started to walk away. Ali didn't follow him.

"Littlefoot, aren't you going to get them?"

"They made their choice."

"But you don't want to repeat what happened."

Memories of his old friends leaving came back to him. He nodded.

"You're right, Al-"

A few roars were heard, followed by a few yells of terror. Ali and Littlefoot stiffened. The cries of help and pain echoed to them. Littlefoot was determined to go, but Ali stopped him before he got too far. She pushed him back.

"No. You're too injured."

"But we need to help them."

The cries stopped and were replaced by roars.

"I'm afraid we're too late."

"No. It's never too late."

"Open your eyes! They're…dead."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Those sharpteeth might come this way. We need to go and hide."

Littlefoot realized that she was right. There was nothing he could do. He followed the running Ali. They took the right path and ran as fast as they could before the sharpteeth could smell them.


	8. Change of Direction

Night had fallen again. The day had basically disappeared after the tragic event. Both of them kept running until Littlefoot saw some fallen rocks to hide in. The rocks formed a hut-like shape. The door was only big enough for them to squeeze in. Inside, the room could house five baby dinosaurs. The walls were not smooth and similar, but the structure kept afloat. Not long after they found it, it started to rain. It continued to rain into the night. Littlefoot sighed as he was the only one still awake.

I did the same mistake again. Not only that, but I allowed anger to control me. I'm such a horrible dinosaur. I could have stopped it. It's just like when I left Cera and the others. It felt so horrible. At least, I managed to save one.

He looked down at Ali, who was soundly asleep. It seemed the events of today didn't affect her as much as it did to him. That or she was too tired from running. They did run for a good five miles before he pointed out this shelter. He walked over to Ali and lied down next to her. He sighed as his head rested on the cool ground. A tear escaped from his eye before he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Morning came. Ali was the first to wake up and peeked outside through the hole they entered. It had stopped raining. She smiled and walked back to the sleeping Littlefoot. She didn't want to wake him up, but they needed to continue with the journey back to the herd. Ali nudged his head.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Littlefoot, get up. It's morning."

He opened his eyes and got up. He looked around and remembered Ali was the only one left with him. He sighed as yesterday's events replayed in his mind. Ali noticed he looked down and rubbed her cheek with his cheek.

"It will be okay. I promise."

"No, it won't. I could've stopped them. If I won the fight or did not start it, I would've stopped them, but I failed. Thanks to me, they're dead."

"Littlefoot, it's not your fault. We've went through this. You are stronger than this."

"If I was stronger, I would've ended the fight. Why does misery always follow me?"

"So, I'm part of that to?"

He faced her.

"No, Ali. It's wonderful you're with me. It's just that I could've saved so many lives, but I failed each time. I'm just afraid… What if it…happens…to-"

"Don't even think that. I know that it'll be tough, but we'll get through this. We should probably keep on going."

"Yeah."

The two longnecks left the hiding place and continued on the path. They did not see the gap in the Earth, so they decided to head north.

* * *

><p>"The gap divides itself through the canyon on the other side," pointed out the Old One.<p>

They had passed the canyon and were five miles away from it. They saw that the path had swerved a little to the right, but they through nothing of it. It wasn't until they saw they saw the drastic curve that they stopped.

"I thought it would be straight," said a longneck.

"C'mon," said Denise. "We can't give up now. We need to find the children."

"Denise is right," said the Old One. "They are probably following the gap like we are. Let's continue."

The longneck herd continued their search, not knowing that most of them were dead.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot and Ali continued to go northward. They had marched in silence. Ali knew that Littlefoot was thinking about what happened with the others. She had already told him all he needed to know. She had to wait and see if it went through to him. She saw that Littlefoot had stop and knew the reason behind it. They had reached the curve that the longneck herd reached an hour ago.<p>

"The gap curves towards the right," he stated.

"Then we go right."

Ali started on the new path rightward. Littlefoot didn't follow. Ali stopped and looked behind her.

"Littlefoot," she breathed.

"The path goes right," he simply said.

"Of course it does."

"No, you don't get it. Today, my heart was saying to ho right. I see why now. This must be that we are going the way to the Great Valley."

Ali sighed.

"Littlefoot, we need to get back to the herd."

"And we will. I just think it's strange."

Littlefoot started to walk northeastward.

"C'mon."

Ali marched right beside him.

"You think that all these things happened for a purpose?" she questioned.

"I'm starting to. I mean, to me, it all happened for a reason. I think the reason is for me to find the Great Valley."

"But we need to find the herd."

"I know that. I said we would, but if the Great Valley is near us, we should rest there."

"But please, listen to reason. What if it doesn't exist?"

Littlefoot faced Ali with a stern face.

"You're starting to sound like him."

"Who?"

"Chris."

Ali sighed. Maybe she was. She had basically told Littlefoot the same thing Chris told him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I want to get back to the herd soon before something bad happens."

"Like what?"

Behind them, they heard a mighty roar. They looked behind them and saw a green tyrannosaurus with yellow eyes coming at them. Littlefoot thought it was the one that killed his mother, but it was too far away to determine that. He didn't want it to get any closer though, so he and Ali started running away from the charging monster.

"You had to ask," said Ali.

"Less arguing, more running."

Littlefoot turned back to see how far the sharptooth was. It was closing in on them fast. Usually two-footers were faster than four-footers. The sharptooth closed in for a bite when a mighty tail struck it in the head. It fell back. Littlefoot and Ali stopped and saw who saved them. It was a dark brown longneck with green eyes. The sharptooth got up and roared in anger. It challenged the adult longneck. It lunged at the longneck, but he got on his hind legs to avoid the attack. He stomped down, shaking the ground, and turned around to squat the beast with his tail once more. The sharptooth was batted thirty feet away, falling down to the ground. Before the sharptooth got up, the strong longneck walked over to it and wrapped his tail around the terrifying lizard's neck. The sharptooth, with its scrawny arms, couldn't release itself. Running out of air, it closed its eyes, dying from the lack of oxygen. The longneck released the neck and walked over to the kids. During the time of the fight, Littlefoot was amazed by the stranger's fighting skills.

"What are you two doing out here?"

His voice wasn't angry or demanding. It sounded like a concerned parent.

"Uh, we were separated from our herd for four bright circles now."

"I think it's five," said Ali.

"And you survived out here?"

"There were more of us, but…"

Littlefoot looked down. The adult longneck understood.

"I see. Well, you guys do need protection. I can help you find your herd. The path you seem to be taking is the path I need to take."

Ali smiled.

"Thanks, minster. By the way, my name is Ali."

"Nice to meet you. Name's Bron."

Littlefoot lifted his head up and faced Bron.

"Oh. My name's Littlefoot."

Bron seemed to be surprised by this.

"No kidding. I was called Littlefoot when I was younger."

"That is weird."

"Littlefoot," said Ali. "We should get going before it gets dark."

"You're right," said Bron. "It's too dangerous to be out here. Let's find you kids some shelter."

The three longnecks left. Littlefoot looked back at the motionless sharptooth. He had a bad feeling in his gut, but he didn't know what. He just hoped it was just a coincidence.


	9. Guardians' Thoughts

Littlefoot, Ali, and Bron walked into a dead forest. The sun was setting as the wind became colder. Night would be upon them in a few minutes and they still didn't find a safe place. Bron sighed. Probably the forest would be the safest place.

"We'll spend the night here."

"In this dead forest?" questioned Ali.

"Makes sense," said Littlefoot. "We already know that there is nothing alive here and are hidden from outside sharpteeth. Plus, we don't know what's up ahead and it will be hard to see."

"Fine," agreed Ali relunctantly.

The longnecks walked to a small clearing in the forest. Bron lied down on his belly. Ali and Littlefoot rested near him, as if he was their parent. Ali yawned and rested her head on the ground. She immediately went to sleep. Littlefoot did the opposite. He looked at the moon as his belly touched the ground. Bron saw this.

"Littlefoot, why don't you rest? We have a busy day tomorrow."

Littlefoot looked up at Bron.

"I can't. If I do, I'll dream."

Bron had a worried face.

"Dream? About what?"

Littlefoot did not want to explain. He looked down. Bron figured that it was about the other longnecks he briefly mentioned.

"Littlefoot, you don't have to tell me, but you need to let go of those horrid memories. It might have been really bad, but you need to keep on living. Those thoughts might never go away, but they mustn't control your life."

"I know, and I appreciate what you and Ali had said to me about it, but I still feel at fault. This is the second time it happened. I thought I would learn from my mistakes, but it happened again."

"And it might happen again, but what you must do is rise above it."

"But I was the leader. It was all my fault."

"Being a leader doesn't mean you're to blame for everything. Leaders all make mistakes. You know, I was a leader."

Littlefoot looked up at Bron.

"I had a family along the way," Bron continued. "I had led a group of longnecks throughout the lands, trying to find a home. We had heard that there was a valley that longnecks resided in."

"Was it called the Great Valley?"

"No, it was called Longneck Valley. Only longnecks lived in it. My herd and I walked for many bright circles. Sky water would fall, the bright circle would burn us, sharpteeth would attack us, but we still kept marching on. One day, an earthshake happened. It cracked the land similar to the one a few bright circles ago. Most of us were separated. We were lucky. The others had fallen into the gap. I was with a herd of only ten longnecks now. The other fifteen longnecks were on the other said. We decided to keep on going; we would meet at the valley. It wasn't long until we were attacked by two sharpteeth. My friend and I tried our best to protect our small group. I defeated my opponent. My friend wasn't so lucky. During the trip, my friend's death haunted me. I had almost forgotten the way to the valley. All I thought was what if that had been me. I was becoming selfish and soon the others questioned my leadership. We traveled for a few days on the correct path until a rockslide had destroyed the very same path we had been following. With two new paths, I decided to take the left path. The others told me I was wrong. After they explained that I wasn't well, I tried to convince them I was right. Soon, the strongest longneck from our group challenged me. I had no choice to fight. I was wrong. I didn't realize that if I fought, I would lose everything. I was too angry at the time to rationalize. The longneck defeated me, leading the others towards the right path. That was the last time I ever saw them. Hurt and angry at myself, I continued onward. I don't know what kept my going, but I kept going. I was still blaming myself what had happened until I bonked into a clubtail called Rooter. He had asked why a young adult longneck was traveling alone. I explained a few things of what happened to me, and he understood. He told me it was no one's fault. Things happen, and we must cope with it. Though a day might be filled with sadness, there are other days that will bring joy and comfort. Time was only the cruel thing in this world, but our actions were gifts of bliss from our hearts. Bright circles after I talked to him, I found the valley and found reason to move on."

"But then why are you out here?"

"I was trying to find a new homes for my hatchling. My mate and I just wanted to raise it in a safe place. We had a feeling that it was only a matter of time until something terrible had happened."

"A hatchling? You're with someone. Where is she?"

"At our home. It was painful, but it would be too dangerous for her to journey with me. Now, I think you should get some rest. Tomorrow will be another day."

Littlefoot nodded and rested his head on the cool ground to sleep. Bron looked down at Littlefoot and thought. This longneck was most definitely his. He could tell. He had his features, but he had his mother's eyes and kindness. Litllefoot reminded him of his wife. If Littlefoot was out here on his own, he knew that his wife had joined Ali's herd or…had passed on. He sighed and looked at the sky. The wind kissed his cheek the same way his wife had always kissed him. He sighed and continued to look up at the sky, wondering if he should admit to Littlefoot that he was his father.

* * *

><p>Denise couldn't sleep. She heard the unpleasant snores of the Old One echoing throughout the herd's resting grounds. She stood up and walked about a hundred yards from the herd. She looked up at the moon and sighed.<p>

Finding these young ones torments me. What if we never find them? No, I mustn't thing of that. Littlefoot is smart and resourceful. He would find food and water. He would find shelter and run from danger. He would survive.

Denise sat there, starring at the dark sky. It was so mysterious; so wonderful; so unexpected. She would only hope to find Littlefoot and the others soon. She had never been a mother. Her first and late husband had died protecting the eggs. He had told her to flee, which she didn't want. She stood her ground and fought with him. Not looking where they were at, the sharptooth had stepped on their nest, crushing their eggs. After that, the sharptooth managed to bite into her husband's neck. With the last of his energy, he strangled the sharptooth with his tail. She watched the horrors as her future was crushed. At first, that was the reason why she volunteered to parent Littlefoot, but the reason became much more than that after being his guardian. She loved him as a mother loved a child. Thanks to Littlefoot, her future had a spec of hope in it. Now, Littlefoot was gone, along with others. It poked her heart repeatedly. All she wanted was him to be safe and walk beside her once again.

The wind was blowing against her. To any other dinosaur, it would send shivers down its spine. Warmth surrounded Denise, as if someone was hugging her. She felt joy and assurance that Littlefoot was alive. Relaxed, she returned to the herd to finally go to sleep.


	10. Bron and Son

Littlefoot woke up at the sight of dawn. He stretched and stood up. He looked around. Ali was beside him and Bron was behind them. He moved away from them, but he didn't go too far. He just sat a few meters away from them on the cold ground, staring at the sky.

That was a weird. The dream. It was happy, but it seemed sad. I was there with my mother and my grandparemts. It also had Bron in it. He was standing near my mother. My mother was happy, looking at him, like if they were like my grandparents. They were my parents. That's impossible. My father wasn't with me when I was born. When I asked Mother about him, she told me not to talk about it. She looked sad every time I ask about him. I stopped asking eventually, but I can't stop wondering what happened to my father.

"Littlefoot."

He looked back when he heard the female voice. Ali and Bron smiled at him. He looked at them and stood up.

"Are you ready, Littlefoot?" asked Bron.

Littlefoot nodded. The three longnecks continued their walk. They marched onward towards the unknown land. They just knew the land had changed from what it once was to a barren wasteland. Signs of life were all around them. A dried-up creek passed the land. Trees were scrawny as their dead leaves either scattered across the ground or barely hung onto their branches. Ali looked around.

"This place is more depressing than the forest," stated Littlefoot.

"Let's continue," suggested Bron.

The longnecks proceeded. Bron figured that he should distract the younger ones.

"So, you mentioned you two are going back to your herd? Do you know exactly where they are?"

"All we know is that they are along the gap," said Ali. "It looks like we are far away from it."

"I know," said Littlefoot. "I suggest we want at the Great Valley. It's close by."

"What makes you think it's close by?"

"I… I just know. My mother always told me to listen to my heart. I think that's why I managed to survive here."

"That, and you got your father's strength," whispered Bron.

"Did you say something?"

Bron looked down and saw Ali looking at him. He smiled.

"Nothing of the sort."

Bron looked up ahead. That was close. I still should tell Littlefoot. I owe him that much, but I'm afraid how he would react. It's too dangerous out here.

"Um, Bron?" questioned Littlefoot. "How was it like? You know, life before all this."

"It was enjoyable. The best cold times I had in my life. Thought there were some downs, my life was mostly up. Though I lost some of my herd and my parents, the others who separated from me made it to the valley. I met new friends."

"How about your mate?" asked Ali.

"Yes. I met her too. The memories I spent with her will never be forgotten. I still remember how we met. To me, it was an accident, but she always told me it was what the heart wanted."

He paused and looked down.

"She sounds like…Mother," said Littlefoot, thinking of what Bron had said.

"Um, Littlefoot. It is time that you know."

"Know about what?"

The longnecks stopped. Bron looked at Littlefool with a caring, sad face.

"Your mother. Was she wise and caring?"

"Aren't all mothers are?"

Bron smiled.

"Did she tell you to always listen to your heart, as she did with me?"

"Yes," he responded, kind of nervous.

"Bron, what are you saying?" asked Ali.

"Well, I'm just saying it's a coincidence that the way I describe my mate is the same as Littlefoot talks about his mother."

So, the dream…

"Are you suggesting you're my father?"

"I'm not suggesting it. Littlefoot, I am your father."

Littlefoot backed up, shaking his head.

"No, it can't be."

"Littlefoot, please listen to me."

Littlefoot spun around and began to run. Ali wanted to go talk to him. Bron stopped her.

"I think I should talk to him."

"But Bron, you might say the wrong thing again."

"But it's the truth, and Littlefoot knows that. That's why he ran off. Wait here. Hide if any sharpteeth come. I'll go talk to him."

Ali wanted to go, but she obeyed Bron. Bron walked ahead and tried to find Littlefoot. He spotted him on a rock, sobbing.

"Littlefoot. Littlefoot, we need to talk."

Littlefoot raised his head.

"Where were you all this time? Where were you?"

Bron lowered his neck.

"Oh, Littlefoot."

He lifted his head.

"Your mother and I knew that we were going to have a hatchling. We wanted a safe place to raise it. Our home was luscious and plentiful, but sharpteeth could easily get in and we had suffered through earthshakes often. So, after deciding, I left. It tore your mother's heart and my heart, but it was all for you. I kept searching and searching. As I tried to find a place, I spotted a herd of longnecks who told me of a luscious place called the Great Valley. They told me where to find it, and I did. Overfilled with joy, I started my walk back home. However, the land had changed. The path I took wasn't the same one. I feared that your mother was in danger. I kept on going and going. That's when I met you and Ali. Seeing you, I had my suspicions about whether or not you were my son. A couple of nights ago, I had a dream. I was at peace. I saw my mate, her parents…and you."

Littlefoot raised his head.

"That's odd. I had the same dream to."

Just then, the wind picked up. It circled around them. It wasn't chilly. It provided warmth, protection, and love. Bron closed his eyes and welcomed as the wind kissed his cheek. Littlefoot felt a comforting nudge on his head. It was the same one his mother gave him. Bron looked down at Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, do you fell that?"

"Could it be…?"

"Yes. I think it's your mother."

"It feels like she's happy."

"She is. I think she's happy that we are reunited again."

Littlefoot looked up at Bron.

"Yeah."

He walked over to Bron's leg and rubbed his head against it.

"Dad, I understand."

Bron smiled and lowered his head. He rubbed his son's head lightly.

"I love you, my son."

"And me too, Dad."

The wind hugged them closer together. Bron and Littlefoot both felt Littlefoot's mother's warmth. Soon, the affection was all gone. They heard a scream and saw a tyrannosaur chasing Ali out of the forest. Littlefoot briefly scanned the sharptooth and gasped. It was the same one that killed his mother.

"Littlefoot, lead Ali to somewhere safer. I'll handle this."

"But Dad. Be careful. It's the same one that killed Mother."

Bron shook a little when Littlefoot told him the true fate of his mate. He knew that she had passed on, but he didn't know what caused it. Bron glanced down at his son.

"Don't worry. I will."


	11. Home

Bron faced the green sharptooth that Littlefoot recognized as the one that killed his mother. The sharptooth roared at the longnecks in front of it. It stared at them with its big, yellow eyes. The baby longnecks stood behind Bron.

"Ali, are you alright?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yeah," she said, catching her breath.

Littlefoot looked up and saw his father talking a few steps towards the sharptooth. The monster roared at him and eyed him. Being bigger and meatier meant a greater meal for the sharptooth. It also meant more of a challenge. Bron angrily faced the sharptooth, knowing from his son that it killed his wife.

"Littlefoot, you and Ali find a safe place."

"But Dad, I want to help… I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, my son. Just get to safety."

The sharptooth was closing in. Littlefoot and Ali gasped. Bron turned around and saw the sharptooth about thirty yards away. Bron lifted his neck and welcomed the sharptooth with a tail whip. It smacked the cheekbone of the sharptooth. The beast moved back and roared at Bron. He then jumped towards Bron. Bron moved back, standing on his hind legs. He came down, scaring the sharptooth back. The sharptooth then took a step forward and attempted to bite Bron. The longneck evaded it by stepping back. The sharptooth, with its head lowered to bite Bron, got smart and rammed Bron with his head. The force managed to knock Bron against a dead tree. The tree fell back, but he stood strong. The sharptooth roared. Bron growled and ran towards the sharptooth to continue the fight.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Ali were watching from a distance. The sharptooth had pushed Bron back into the forest. Littlefoot got worried. He had already lost his mom to this ferocious beast. He wasn't going to lose his dad.

"We have to help him."

"But what can we do?" questioned Ali, "We're too small. It's too dangerous for us."

"I don't care. We need to help."

He looked as Bron was being back up into the dead trees. He smiled.

"I know what. We can use the trees."

Ali looked up at the trees.

"They're so tall. How can we push one down?"

"There should be some loose roots. C'mon."

Littlefoot and Ali ran towards the forest. They saw that the sharptooth had backed Bron into the beginning of the forest. They hurried behind a tree. Ali peeked from behind the tree to watch Bron almost become its next meal. She looked back and saw Littlefoot looking down at the roots. He noticed the tree was on its last limb. He began to push it with his front legs. Ali helped, and together, the tree was moving down a millimeter per second. Before Bron was bit into, gravity aided the baby longnecks in making the tree fall on the sharptooth. The tree cracked a little when it hit the sharptooth's head. The sharptooth roared and looked at the baby longnecks. Bron quickly took action by slashing the sharptooth with his tail. Unfortunately, the sharptooth's eyes caught the tail and caught it in its mouth. Bron bashed the head with his head before the teeth dug deeper into his tail. Littlefoot saw this and threw all safety out of his head. He charged at the ferocious beast.

"Littlefoot," called Ali, "get back here!"

Littlefoot's head bonked the ankle of the monster. The sharptooth felt it and looked down to see a tiny longneck. He glanced back at Bron, who was getting up. He decided to settle for the easier meal. Littlefoot started running as the sharptooth began chasing him. Bron's tail wrapped around one of the sharptooth's ankles. The meat eater felt it and used its free foot to crush the tail. Bron released his grasp around the sharptooth. The sharptooth spotted the baby longneck who challenged it and ran towards it. Ali was still hidden behind a tree. She saw the sharptooth going after Littlefoot, but instead of following him, she confronted Bron.

"Sir, are you okay?"

He looked at his tail.

"Yes, but my tail's injured."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Littlefoot is safe."

Ali started to run towards the pursuing sharptooth.

"Ali, no! Get back here!"

The weakened Bron slowly got up and started limping a run to try to catch up with them.

Son, you're going to get yourself killed. Then, I will wander alone in this world, guilty of causing the deaths of my herd and family.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot checked back as he ran in a dried up landscape with cracks in the yellowish ground. The sharptooth was gaining on him. He checked his surroundings up ahead and saw no hope. He knew that if he continued, he would be the sharptooth's afternoon snack.

Ali saw the beast catching up with Littlefoot. She could not outrun them. She had to admit fact that the sharptooth would have Littlefoot. Still, she continued to run. Tears formed in her eyes, knowing that she would most likely lose the last friend she had.

"Ali!"

Ali looked back and saw Bron as they continued to run.

"Bron, the sharptooth is catching up on Littlefoot!"

"Not if I do something about it."

Littlefoot continued to run and soon lost his footing. He tripped to the floor. He looked back and saw the vicious teeth lowering themselves to chow down on him. He quivered in fear and closed his eyes. He then felt a fast blast of wind. He lifted his neck and looked back. The sharptooth had been knocked back from him. He looked up. The son blinded him to really see the figure but the head provided shade.

"Denise?"

"Littlefoot, get behind me!"

Littlefoot, still stunned, obeyed. Denise faced the sharptooth as it got to its feet. It roared at the female longneck and jumped on Denise. Before it bit into her back, another tail knocked the sharptooth off. Denise faced the dinosaur who saved her. Bron approached her, ready to battle the sharptooth. Ali was on his back. Bron lowered his tail so Ali could slide down.

"Thanks," said Denise.

Bron nodded and walked pass her to face the rising sharptooth. He gritted his teeth and faced the beast. Denise was right beside him. The sharptooth roared at the two longnecks and attacked. Bron lashed it with his tail, causing the sharptooth to lose balance. Denise approached the sharptooth and lashed it with her tail. The beast hollered in pain.. Finally, Bron wrapped his tail around the throat of the sharptooth and cracked its neck. He released the dead body.

"It's over," he breathed.

He looked at Denise.

"I must also thank you for saving Littlefoot."

"Littlefoot?"

She looked down at Littlefoot and then faced Bron.

"How do you know Littlefoot?"

"Denise," Littlefoot said. "This is my dad."

Denise looked up at Bron once again and looked down at Littlefoot.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He told me the whole story. He told me about...my mother, his herd, and...why he left. All of it was true, especially how he described my mother."

Denise looked at Bron and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Denise."

"Name's Bron."

"Denise?"

Ali walked up to Denise.

"Where's the herd?"

"There was a rock slide that separated me from the herd,sadly killing three. I began to walk around, in hopes of finding the trail again. It looks like I took the right way. Where are the rest of the kids?"

Littlefoot lowered his neck and looked at Denise.

"They're dead."

Denise looked down.

"I see," she said in a sadden tone. "Littlefoot, why didn't you stay in the area we told you to?"

"It was too dangerous," he simply said.

"Don't be mad at Littlefoot," said Ali. "He helped us find water and food. He kept us safe before Chris got mad and confused the others into following him. Littlefoot... Without him, I wouldn't be here."

Littlefoot walked over to Ali and smiled.

"Thank you."

"We should find a place to rest," suggested Bron.

Littlefoot looked around and saw something peculiar at the distance. He narrowed his eyes in thought. He looked up at his father.

"How about we go over there?"

Bron saw what his son was looking at. He smiled.

"Let's go then."

The four longnecks began to walk towards the spot Littlefoot saw. It was weird to him. His heart pulsed faster and faster. He knew it was very unlikely, but something told him to go there. Soon, he felt the wind again. The wind circled around him, assuring his safety. He smiled as the wind kissed his forehead. It then flew pass him and comforted everyone else.

"The wind," breathed Ali. "It feels nice."

"It reminds me of my family," said Denise. "It's like their spirits are with us."

"Strange," said Bron. "I feel the exact same thing."

"I feel Mother," said Littlefoot.

Bron looked down and lowered his neck.

"Why don't you rest on my back? Ali, you too."

Both longnecks hopped on Bron's head. He lowered his head on his back for them to get off. They huddled together on Bron's back and closed their eyes. After a few minutes of silence, the adults began to talk.

"So, Littlefoot found his way to your herd?" wondered Bron.

"Yes. He found us, and I agreed to take care of him. The other longnecks were skeptical about it, but I managed to keep him safe before the earthshake."

"What do you mean by skeptical?"

"The other longnecks were afraid that I wouldn't do a very good job. They thought it was a way for me to cop with the pain of my family dying."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

A tear rolled down Denise's eye.

"It's okay. I have your son to thank. When he found us, he explained that he lost his mother and his small group of friends traveling with him."

"Yes. He told me about his mother... I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"I know how you feel. You and I have seen a lot."

"It's just that I never wanted my son to suffer the same way I did. I was wrong."

"No. No one's wrong. We aren't control of life. Things happen for a reason, good or bad. It's just the bright circle's choice of the obstacles introduced in your life. It's up to you to make the final decision, no one else. We...you couldn't control your son's life."

"Especially when I wasn't there. If I was there when my wife was fighting sharptooth, I could have..."

Bron looked down with a frown. His eyes grew in shock when he felt Denise's head lean against his head.

"Denise-"

"Oh, am I disturbing you? I'm sorry."

"No such thing. I like it."

Denise blushed as her head rested on Bron's head. Littlefoot opened his eyes. He saw Denise's head against his dad. He was about to complain about it, but something stopped him.

"Littlefoot."

Mother.

"Littlefoot, I know that this might hurt you, but we both agreed to move on if something happened. Denise and your father has sacrificed everything to keep you safe, like I did with my life. I want your father to be happy. It's a blessing in my heart that you are reunited with him, but it gives me joy that Denise might be your stepmother. I wanted this. Your father will never forget me. I knew him for a couple of years before my death. Littlefoot, can you accept Denise as your stepmother if it becomes so."

Littlefoot smiled.

Yes.

"Thank. Now, Dear. Look above."

Littlefoot looked into the sky and saw a cloud shaped like a longneck. The cloud was following them and soon flew away. Littlefoot wanted the cloud to stay.

Mother. Don't go!"

Littlefoot got up and saw Bron's tail down. He ran towards it and slid down. On the ground, he started to run towards the direction of the cloud. Bron and Denise saw Littlefoot pass below them. Denise lifted her head.

"Littlefoot?" she wondered and faced Bron. "C'mon. We need to catch up with him."

Bron agreed and looked behind him. He nudged Ali. She opened her eyes and looked at Bron. She noticed Littlefoot was gone.

"Bron, where's Littlefoot?"

Bron picked up Ali with his teeth and lowered her to the ground.

"He's running towards something. Let's hurry."

The two longnecks began to run as Denise had a head-start. Littlefoot ran, following the normal-looking cloud. He followed it up a slope of a cliff. He ran up, passing the towering cliffs. He ran up the cliffs using their walkable slopes. He reached the top and saw the could assembling itself again to look like his mother. The cloud blocked the sun momentarily and soon formed smaller clouds that looked ordinary. The wind circled around Littlefoot and then shot across the land before Littlefoot. He looked to where the wind went, but he stopped when he saw something marvelous below him. After days of searching, he finally found it.

"The Great Valley," he said in awe.

Water crossed the valley, providing plenty of green food. Green food that seemed endless. The air smelled pleasant and didn't carrying the emotions he felt during his journey. Joy had finally settled in his soul.

"Littlefoot."

He saw Ali, Bron, and Denise walking towards him. They looked down below at what he was looking at. Ali gasped.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's the Great Valley. I don't know what to say."

"I think I do," said Denise.

"I do too," said Bron. "Welcome home."

Littlefoot and his small group and new family walked down to touch the green grass of the Great Valley. The locals noticed the new longnecks and surrounded them. Soon, two other longnecks confronted the longnecks.

"Welcome..."

The male longneck was speechless. The female was also stunned. She finally found her voice.

"Littlefoot?"

"Grandpa! Grandma!"

Littlefoot ran to his grandma and rubbed her leg. His grandfather faced the male longneck.

"Bron?"

"Hi, Papa Longneck."

"Grandma, look. It's Bron."

"Oh my. Bron, it's great to see you."

"Yes. I'm happy to see you too."

The old bluish gray longneck looked at the two females.

"Why, hello."

"Hello," said Denise.

"Grandpa, Grandma. This is Denise. She took care of me as if she was my mother. This is Ali, my best friend. She helped me a lot."

"You have a smart, amazing grandson," said Denise.

"I thank you for taking care of Littlefoot. Where are you from?"

"Ali and I are from a herd that we got separated from. First, Ali got separated from the herd with Littlefoot and later, I did. I'm just glad everyone's safe."

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck smiled.

"You must be tired. Come. Let's give us a tour as you tell us what happened."

The longnecks walked to the base of one of the waterfalls of the Great Valley. As they walked, the wind circled around them. It kissed Littlefoot, Littlefoot's grandparents, and Bron as it hugged Ali and Denise. It returned to Littlefoot.

"My Dear Sweet Littlefoot, I must be going."

I know Mother.

"I will always be in your heart."

As you will be in mine.

"Goodbye, my Littlefoot."

Bye Mother.

The wind kissed Littlefoot's forehead for one last time before flying high above the sky. Littlefoot smiled and looked at his new family before him. The days of his awful journey was behind him. He just had better days to look forward to. Because of his mother, all this was possible.

Thank you, Mother.


	12. Epilogue

Years went by. The outside world changed constantly by floods, earthquakes, volcanoes and the growth of green food. With all these changes, the Great Valley remained the same for the most part. Sure, a flood or earthquake would happen every now and then, but the Great Valley still held the promise of prosperity.

Along with time came growth. As Littlefoot grew, changes occurred in his world. The first was Bron and Denise having two eggs. Over the course of the year after they arrived in the Great Valley, Denise treated him like her own son. She would look out for him, scold at him for his safety, and encouraged him when he was down. His father did the same thing, but he found to spend more time with Denise than his actual father, even though Denise and Bron were together most of the time. Finally, they announced to Littlefoot that he might have a brother or sister. He got both. When hatching day came, everyone in the Great Valley witnessed the miracle of birth. Now, Littlefoot wasn't the last of his herd.

Littlefoot and Ali made friends in the Great Valley with the other dinosaurs. They befriended a Triceratops named Davis, a Pteranodon named Kenny, a Gallimimus named Jenny, and a Iguanodon named Earl. They would go exploring, get chased by something terrifying, survive by some miracle, and get a lecture from their parents or get in trouble. This would happen twice a week.

Ali waited day after day for her herd. She kept a laughing face, but she was distraught in her insides. Littlefoot would spend the most time with her, giving support. She was family to him, even though they were third cousins. She always felt better when Littlefoot was there. Their relationship as friends grew to something more over the years.

As the years went on, Littlefoot and Ali grew old together. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were the first ones of the family to die. Bron and Denise followed years after Littlefoot's grandparents. Before their deaths, they saw the babies of Ali and Littlefoot. It warmed their hearts they were grandparents before their deaths.

Littlefoot's sister left with a migrating herd. She had fallen in love with another longneck of that herd. She followed him. She did say goodbye to her two brothers, Ali, her parents, and Littlefoot's babies. A month after the deaths of Bron and Denise, Littlefoot's brother left. He said he wanted to explore the world and hopefully settle down in a new place to start and raise a family. That was the last time they ever saw him.

Littlefoot and Ali remained in the Great Valley. Eventually, Littlefoot became the leader of the valley. His partner leader was Davis, who seemed very simple-minded. Littlefoot was the voice of reason and strategy as Davis was the anger or fear caught in the moment.

Littlefoot and Ali grew old, watching their young also age. They had three kids in total. Two were males, and one was female. The brown colored male with greenish eyes was called Bron. The bluish male longneck with amber eyes was called James. The pinkish female with blue eyes was called Hope. They all grew up and only Hope had stayed with her mate Oscar as her brothers left.

Today, Littlefoot was telling a story. He had enjoyed them as a child, so he spread the word and told stories of what he saw, legends, and his experience. There was one story that stood out in particular. He didn't like to tell it over and over again, but it displayed leadership, courage, and faith.

"…Before the sharptooth could even get to us, my father saved our lives. At the time, I didn't recognize him as my father. He wasn't there when I was there."

"Where was he?" asked a longneck child.

"Don't know, but he had been traveling the land, looking for me. I guess he knew I was his son before I knew he was my father."

"How so?" asked an Iguanodon child.

"It's fatherly instincts, I think. When you are older, you'll understand."

"There you are."

All six dinosaurs turned around and saw an old Ali walking up to them.

"It's getting late. Time for little ones to get into their nests."

"Aw," said the group of children.

"She's right. Tomorrow, I will finish the story."

The little ones went back to their nests, except for two longnecks. They walked up to Ali and Littlefoot.

"Grandpa, is it all true?" asked the green longneck.

"It is, Theodore. Your grandma and I went through so much out in the Mysterious Beyond. That's why your mother always tells you to not go out there alone."

"I don't. I go with Wendy and the others."

Littlefoot chuckled. Ali looked at her mate in disapprovement and faced the two siblings.

"Wendy, you do know it's dangerous out there?"

"Yes," replied the yellowish longneck, "but I think some of the things out there are beautiful. Grandpa said that he and you would go out of the Great Valley."

"But you must obey your mother. You grandfather is not the role model type.

Littlefoot half-closed his eyes and stared at Ali. She felt the stare and looked back. She tilted her head with her widening eyes. Littlefoot sighed and figured that she was right for the five thousandth time.

"Yes," said Littlefoot. "You should be grateful for a mother who worries about you."

"We know, Grandpa," said Theodore.

Hope and Oscar met them halfway to Littlefoot and Ali's resting place. Their kids walked up to them.

"Hi Mom and Dad," they both said.

"Hey kids," said Oscar.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble, Mom and Dad."

"Nah," said Littlefoot. "The younglings enjoyed my stories."

"Which one did you tell them, Dad?"

"The one you like: when your mother and I were coming here."

"Oh. I like that one, but I think some parts are inappropriate for the kids."

"I see. You know, I skipped those parts when you were younger. I just couldn't bring those memories back again."

Ali faced Littlefoot. She knew what he meant. She rested her cheek on his cheek.

"It's late," said Ali. "We'll have breakfast together."

"Only if Oscar doesn't oversleep."

"Dear, you know that only happened…three times."

"I'm just teasing."

Oscar looked down and chuckled when he saw his kids yawning.

"C'mon. Let's get these adventurers to sleep."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Hope," said Ali.

Littlefoot and Ali watched as Hope and her family walked to their nest. Littlefoot sighed.

"I hope our boys are okay."

"I know they are. Remember, it's not long before they come for a visit."

"Right, we agreed that they would come after the Cold Time. Boy, that's a while to go."

"I know, Dear."

There was a pause before Ali spoke.

"I think we did well as parents."

"Me too."

The old couple walked to their nest to end another day of their lives.


End file.
